Sonic's Smash Bros Codecs
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver, plus an assortment of other Sonic characters, decide to have their own codec calls, telling Sonic about all of the Smashers in their own, delicate ways. Of which Sonic cannot reply due to him participating in battle.
1. Mario

Sonic The Hedgehog was at the overused Green Hill Zone, battling against Mario as he was rolling around at the speed of sound, easily beating up the plumber. The blue, anthropomorphic teenage hedgehog then pulled out a yellow button, pressing it as two electronic beeps were heard, with Sonic hearing static as he then heard voices.

"Look, guys! There's Sonic!" Exclaimed Miles 'Tails' Prower, with him, Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, and Knuckles The Echidna all watching Sonic's match from within a small cottage on the western end of the tropical zone. "And he's battling against the fantastic, Super Mario!"

"What's so super about him? He's a human Italian plumber from New York." Knuckles remarked as he was eating some enchiladas, obviously not impressed.

"Because he has gone on so many adventures and done so many things, you'd be surprise to find a thing he hasn't done!" Silver exclaimed as he felt excited.

Shadow scoffed as he had his arms crossed together. "You know, why doesn't he modify his FLUDD water gun to actually do damage?"

"Because Mario is friendlier than he looks." Tails stated as he was watching Mario blast several red hot fireballs at Sonic. "He's always a good sport, even when he loses!"

"That just makes him generic. Completely." Knuckles yawned as he placed his right hand on his face. "At least he has fireballs."

"Oh yeah. What is Mario's deal with fire?" Silver remarked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

"Because he has mastered the art of using fire." Shadow replied as he glanced at Silver, grabbing a Diet Pepsi and sipping it. "That's why he has such a fond love for Fire Flowers."

Silver simply nodded his head as Mario unleashed his Final Smash on Sonic, the red fire scorching Green Hill Zone as Sonic lost a life, with the codec call ending.

* * *

><p>Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It seems the whole codec thing is getting popular. So I decided to do it with a somewhat unexpected group of characters. All of which are not playable.<p> 


	2. Metal Mario

"Hey... isn't that Mario?" Silver asked as he, Knuckles, and Shadow watched Sonic fighting against a metallic version of Mario on the SNES Mute City stage from the original F-ZERO game.

"It kind of looks just like him, but he's metal... all metal!" Knuckles stated as he pointed at the chrome fighter. "It's like a metal Mario!"

"Because it is Metal Mario." Shadow stated in a gruff voice as he closed his eyes, folding his arms together. "Nintendo has such an obvious hard on for Mario, they turn his power ups into their own characters. Henceforth, Metal Mario, the true Original Character, Donut Steel."

"Really? Wow." Silver gasped as he placed his right hand on his face. "So, is Metal Mario playable, or not?"

"Technically he is, but only when you get the Metal Box, from what I hear." Knuckles commented as he watched Metal Mario pull out FLUDD and spray Sonic off the stage. "This guy apparently is a rival in the original Smash Bros and Melee."

"Yes, but ever since, 'he' hasn't shown up as 'his' own entity. Mainly because everyone can be metal these days." Shadow stated as he sipped his Diet Dr. Thunder.

"Well, I'm just glad he's not like Metal Sonic." Silver interrupted, with Shadow and Knuckles nodding in agreement as Metal Mario punched Sonic down the pit next to the stage, causing the blue hedgehog to lose the match.


	3. Dr Mario

"Hey, who's that guy in the white lab coat?" Knuckles asked as he pointed at the screen, with the footage being in the Pac Maze as Sonic was up against Dr. Mario.

"It looks like Mario being in cosplay again." Silver remarked as he drank up some water.

Shadow scoffed as he shook his head, his arms folded. "You morons. It's Dr. Mario."

"Dr. Mario?" Knuckles and Silver both gawked as they glanced at each other, confused.

"Yeah. He's a relative of Mario's," Tails explained as he rolled his hands around. "He had a hit video game that bore his name in 1990, and it led to successful ports, sequels, and compilations! They celebrated this by having him playable in Smash Bros as a slower, heavier clone of Mario, using electricity and pills instead of fire, to go along with a remix of the themes from his game!"

"Well, I sure feel better about him. Maybe I can let him do a check up on me." Knuckles remarked as he kissed his biceps.

Silver chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, from what I remember, I heard that this doc has a laboratory where he does all sorts of crazy inventions in..."

"Sounds a bit just like our doctor." Shadow commented, with the four anthropomorphic mammals watching as Dr. Mario chucked several pills at Sonic, slowing down the blue hedgehog as Dr. Mario then smashed him in the face with a punch.


	4. Pikachu

Sonic was fighting against Pikachu at the Pilotwings stage, with Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles all watching. of course, Amy was there too, being that she loved Pokemon, and all cute things in general.

"Aww, Pikachu's so cute!" Amy giggled as she held her hands together.

"Peh. What's cute about it?" Shadow dully remarked as he had his arms folded together.

"Oh, you just shush, Shadow! All Pokemon are cute!" Amy snapped as she continued fawning over Pikachu's cuteness, with the yellow colored, electric type mouse Pokemon easily electrocuting Sonic.

"All of them, or just the cute ones?" Knuckles asked, confused as he placed his hands on his hips.

"The cute ones, duh! Especially Pikachu, he's so adorable!" Amy stated as she pulled out a Pikachu plush doll, hugging it tightly as she rubbed it into her face.

"And he's pretty cool, too. He's the perfect Pokemon to have for as a partner. And he's yellow, like me!" Tails stated as he was typing away, proud to see Pikachu delivering some blows to Sonic.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shadow grumbled as he dusted himself off, not impressed.

"Oh Shadow, can't you find some fun for once?" Tails groaned, getting annoyed at Shadow's grumpy attitude.

"The only fun I get is being summoned as an Assist Trophy." Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms together again.

"Oh yeah, well you're lucky that you're one of the many Assist Trophies that don't get damage done to you. Pikachu may be small and adorable, but he packs a lot of electricity in his body." Silver stated as he moved his hands around.

"Yeah! One zap, and you're gone!" Knuckles pointed out as he, well, pointed at Shadow.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he stuck his tongue out. "Pah! I ain't afraid of some electric rat."

Amy was greatly annoyed by that comment, glaring at Shadow as she clenched her fists. "He's a mouse, and there's more to him than electricity! He has a lot of damaging moves that can rank up a lot of damage, and his ultimate showstopper is Thunder!"

"What's a little thunder compared to Chaos Control?" Shadow boasted as he smirked, feeling extra cocky.

"Well, why don't you get some yourself, since you're so interested?" Silver suggested as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

"You know what? I will!" Shadow stated as he dashed into the transporter and used Chaos Control, teleporting to the Pilotwings stage, getting in between Sonic and Pikachu, shocking both of the mammalian Smashers.

"S-Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic stated, panting as he had his hands on his knees.

Shadow scoffed as he glanced back at Sonic. "Just doing what you can't be bothered to do!" He turned to Pikachu, pointing at him. "Come get some, you rodent! I'm not afraid of-"

Shadow couldn't finish, as Pikachu immediately used Thunder, the jolt of electricity being strong enough to send the black hedgehog blasting off, with Sonic chuckling as he resumed his battle with Pikachu.


	5. Pichu

"Awww, this one's even cuter than Pikachu! So kawaii!" Amy cooed as she held her hands together, watching Pichu zipping around Sonic on the Onett stage, with it being an unofficial Smash match due to it being possible via modding Brawl.

"It... looks like a baby Pikachu." Knuckles remarked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Well, she is! It's Pichu!" Silver stated as he wrapped his right arm around Knuckles.

"Pichu?" Knuckles repeated as he blinked a couple of times.

Shadow nodded as he had his arms crossed, not impressed. "Yeah. Looks like a pathetic, weaker clone of Pikachu."

Silver murmured as he scratched the back of his head with his left hand. "Well... she is. She was deliberately placed into Smash Bros as a joke."

"A joke? Why?" Knuckles asked as he moved his hands around.

"Because Sakurai is an idiot." Shadow bluntly stated as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

"...Well, that, and trying to appeal to everyone who likes cute things. Like me!" Amy interrupted as she clapped her hands together, giggling.

Silver cleared his throat as he moved his hands around. "From what I've heard, Pichu hurts herself whenever she uses her electrical attacks. Not really a good character to main."

"That, and she's weaker than Pikachu. Lighter, too." Amy pointed out as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "She's definitely not the first member of any crew. Except the cute crew." She squealed with joy.

Knuckles murmured as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "But I could have sworn that Pichu was faster..."

"Faster to kill, yes." Shadow pointed out as he watched Pichu using Thunder, then Sonic performing a homing attack to send her off the stage, winning the match.


	6. Luigi

"Oh hey look, it's Mario again." Shadow remarked with a smirk as he was watching Sonic beat up Luigi on the Port Town Aero Drive stage, on top of the floating platform.

"No, it's Luigi!" Silver butted in as he waved his hands around.

"...Who?" Knuckles asked as he was munching on some enchiladas.

Before Silver could say a word, Shadow placed his right hand over the silver hedgehog's mouth, speaking in place for him, "The green version of Mario that always gets ignored by everyone."

"Oh!" Knuckles stated as he rubbed his chin, squinting his eyes. "There's another version of Mario besides Metal Mario and Dr. Mario?"

"Oh, you guys are always mean to poor Luigi. Give him some credit!" Amy stated as she popped in between Shadow and Knuckles. "He had to save Mario on his own account thrice! Isn't that something to be proud of?"

"...Nah. Especially if you're afraid of everything, including your own Shadow." Shadow laughed, with Amy just huffing as Knuckles kept eating his enchiladas, watching Luigi get knocked off the stage.

Silver used his psychic power to push Shadow's hand away from his mouth, sighing as he placed his hands on his head. "Even after his own year, Luigi still gets treated poorly..." He stated in disappointment, feeling sorry for the lesser Mario Brother.


	7. ROB

"Hey, look who it is fighting Sonic this time! It's The Robotic Opeation Buddy!" Silver exclaimed as he watched R.O.B. smash Sonic all across the stage with ease, both of them fighting on the fiery Norfair stage. "And it seems like he's winning! All right!"

"You know of him, Silver?" Amy asked as she turned to Silver, holding her hands together.

Silver nodded as he moved his hands around. "Of course I know him, Amy! He's one of my closest friends in Smash Bros!"

"Figures that you'd be good friends with a robot..." Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes, his arms folded.

"Humph. So this is what you fools are doing." Lyric The Last Ancient stated as he suddenly appeared, shocking the three hedgehogs. "How pathetic."

"Lyric!" Shadow and Amy exclaimed as they got into fighting stances, with Amy pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer.

Silver blinked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, confused. "Lyric? Who is this guy?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. This giant snake in metal wants to destroy all organic live and replace it with robotics." Shadow remarked as he glared at Lyric. "But you died! We saw you fell!"

"You forget that I can fly using my armor, fool." Lyric stated as he folded his metal arms, glancing at R.O.B. blasting a laser at Sonic. "I am happy to see that gray colored robot beating that stupid hedgehog. Give him a taste of medicine he well deserves."

"Oh shush! You don't get to cheer on R.O.B.!" Amy snapped back as she attempted to smash Lyric, but he grabbed her hammer, causing it to break apart as she whimpered, hiding behind Shadow.

"Actually, R.O.B. in Japan is known as the Family Computer Robot. He was an accessory for Nintendo as a way to give the NES more options beyond games, although he only was compatible with Gyromite and Stack-Up." Silver explained as he moved his hands around.

Observing the toy robot closer, Lyric smirked as he folded his arms together. "I see that his product ID is 'HVC-012'. Impressive, to say the least."

"Wha... you know about R.O.B. as well?" Shadow gawked as he moved his hands around. "But you've never even been in a game with him!"

"I am a professional when it comes to mechanics, and I've been around for a thousand years. I know about even the tiniest details regarding robotic technology." Lyric chuckled as he clenched his robot hands. "This specific robot is the last of his kind. The other robots of him that you see are merely clones."

"...How... can you tell?" Amy remarked as she approached Lyric, folding her arms together.

Lyric sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Because this particular R.O.B. unit seems more... dated than the others. As well as larger. It's easy to see that it went through massive grief over the years."

"Well, R.O.B. was also playable in Mario Kart DS, and the staff ghost for that game's Rainbow Road, as well as the Desert Hills." Silver commented as he rolled his hands around. "And he also showed up in the WarioWare series from time to time."

"At least he has plenty of friends in Smash Bros, such as you, Silver." Shadow pointed out, with all of the Sonic characters seeing R.O.B. win the match against Sonic, who could only manage to take two stocks off of R.O.B. in a four stock match.


	8. Master Hand

"So... what's so special about this guy?" Shadow asked as he was watching Sonic fight against Master Hand at the Final Destination.

"That's a guy?" Knuckles remarked as he was confused, blinking as he tilted his head to the right, his hands on his hips.

"Yep, and he's the Master Hand." Tails stated as he raised his right hand, pointing upward as he nodded his head. "Don't let his name fool you. He may be a creator, but he has the power to easily destroy you."

"That's right. He has a lot of power at the palm of his fingertips." Silver butted in as he wrapped his left arm around Tails. "He can easily blast you with no effort and test your might after going through various matches in Classic Mode!"

"And on top of that, sometimes he will team up with his demented brother, Crazy Hand, to make your life even harder!" Tails finished off as his eyes lit up.

Shadow, who was not impressed, faced Silver and Tails, having seen Master Hand smash Sonic into the ground and then flick him off the stage, causing the blue hedgehog to lose a life. "Is this guy even playable?"

"He actually is, through a glitch in Super Smash Brothers Melee." Tails stated as he moved his hands around. "Though I would not recommend winning. Because he's a glitch, if you win a battle with him, the entire game will freeze."

"True. Some versions of Melee even had it patched out!" Silver added as he rolled his hands around. "In order to get him, you need an extra controller slot, and on the stage select screen, you need to-"

"BORING!" Knuckles exclaimed as he poured Dorito chips and Mountain Dew down his mouth, causing Tails and Silver to sigh as they watched Sonic barely beating Master Hand, causing the floating glove to disappear in the background as he was beaten.


	9. Donkey Kong

"Here, here, here we go!" Knuckles began as he, Tails, Silver, Amy, and Shadow were all watching Donkey Kong and Sonic duking it out with each other on the Jungle Japes stage from Melee, with Shadow just shaking his head as he groaned.

"So they're finally here performing for you!" Tails sung as he was rolling his arms around.

"If you know the words you can join in too." Silver sang as he twirled his hips around.

"Put your hands together if you want to clap," Amy sung as she bumped her hip into Shadow, moving her arms up and down.

"As we take you through this monkey rap! HUH!" Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Amy all sang and exclaimed as they clapped their hands in unison.

Shadow buried his face into his hands as he shook his head. "Guys, come on... I know that the faker is fighting a big, stubborn brown ape, but you don't need to be obnoxious about it..."

"D.K. Donkey Kong!" The singing anthropomorphic mammals sung together in unison as they were moving their hips.

"He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well," Silver pointed out as Donkey Kong waved to the audience, smiling.

"He's finally back, to kick some tail!" Tails butted in as he watched Donkey Kong literally kick Sonic in the butt, injuring the blue blur's tail.

"His coconut gun can fire in spurts," Knuckles remarked as Donkey Kong grabbed a ray gun and shot several times at Sonic.

"If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt!" Amy pointed out as Donkey Kong chucked the ray gun for a super scope and fired a couple of times at Sonic, then charging up and unleashing a strong blast that sent Sonic into the air.

"He's bigger, faster, and stronger too," Tails and Knuckles sung as Donkey Kong became bigger from a super mushroom, then grabbed a bunny hood and smashed Sonic back down into the ground, his attacks being stronger.

"He's the first member of the D. K. crew!" Amy and Silver sung as they held their hands together, with Donkey Kong winning the match after punching Sonic off the stage with a super charged punch, taking a bow to the people watching the match.

"HUH!" All four singing furry animals exclaimed as Shadow then slapped duct tape on all of their mouths, glaring at them.

"Shut up! For the love of Perfect Chaos and Biolizard, just shut up!" Shadow snapped as he breathed heavily, clenching his fists as his eyes were twitching violently.

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Silver all glanced at each other, feeling worried as Shadow did not appreciate them singing the Donkey Kong rap during the entire codec revolving around Donkey Kong.


	10. Giant Donkey Kong

"Wait a minute, what gives? Isn't this just Donkey Kong?" Knuckles remarked as he watched a giant, black furred Donkey Kong fighting against Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac Man, with the three iconic third party characters having to team up in order to bring down the great ape.

"Well yes, but it's a giant version of him. Smash occasionally has you fight against giant versions of the characters from time to time." Tails explained as he had a notebook in his hands. "Giant Donkey Kong was a main opponent in Smash 64 and Melee."

"Yeah. And in the case of Melee, he was proceeded by two smaller copies of Donkey Kong." Silver added as he was rolling his hands around.

"Seems like a waste. This monkey might be bigger and stronger, but he's definitely not faster." Shadow scoffed as he noticed Sonic running circles around giant Donkey Kong, aggravating him.

The four Sonic characters then watched as Sonic transformed into Super Sonic from a Smash Ball, his Final Smash being strong enough to send giant Donkey Kong blasting off again, with Sonic laughing as he turned back to normal, giving Mega Man and Pac Man high fives.


	11. Bowser

"Hey! Isn't that Bowser?" Knuckles pointed out as he watched Bowser smash Sonic across the Final Destination stage.

"King Bowser Koopa. He's the King of the Koopas!" Silver exclaimed as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Shadow just rolled his eyes as he sipped some Diet Dr. Thunder. "Thanks for stating the obvious, captain. I just wish that the Smashers could come through here to slap you for making dumb comments."

"Well you better not do that with Bowser. He's either slash you, punch you, body slam you..." Knuckles trailed as he counted his fingers, "Or worse, burn you alive with his trademark fiery breath."

"So basically he's Godzilla with a turtle shell." Shadow sighed as he took another sip of his soda.

"That turtle shell isn't to be taken lightly, Shadow! He can use it to whirl in and smash his opponents even more!" Silver shuddered as he felt his legs trembling. "I hate to imagine what he could do with that big head of his..."

They then watched as the Final Destination stage was coming close to the fiery red sun, with Bowser breathing fire on Sonic and then ground pounding the blue hedgehog, knocking him out cold.


	12. Bowser Junior

"Whoa!" Knuckles exclaimed as they were watching Bowser Junior easily knock Sonic out in Delfino Plaza, with the stage floating around Isle Delfino. "Bowser Jr. is really messing up Sonic!"

"It's not surprising. Bowser Jr. is making good use of that Koopa Klown Kar." Shadow pointed out as he noticed Bowser Jr. using his vehicle to spit out cannonballs.

"Actually, it's his Junior Klown Kar." Fastidious Beaver corrected as he pointed upward, literally popping out of nowhere.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow gawked as he was surprised by the beaver's appearance.

"I'm here to correct you on a few things about Bowser Jr., actually." Fastidious Beaver corrected as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Bowser Jr. actually takes well from his father."

"Yeah. The Junior Klown Kar that Bowser Jr. is using is very much based on his dad's Koopa Klown Kar." Silver pointed out as he was drinking some grape soda. "In fact, Bowser Jr. used a vehicle far more than Bowser did!"

"_Impressive._" Lyric The Last Ancient stated as he observed the battle, shocking the other mammals. "So he's another reptile that relies heavily on machinery... he'll be a good partner to have..."

"How are you still here!?" Knuckles exclaimed as he attempted to punch Lyric in the face, only to get sniped in the body by the green snake's tail, landing on his back in pain. "...Owww..."

"...Anyway, Bowser Jr. shares his slot with the Koopalings. But he's the only one to have his own truly unique klown kar," Silver remarked as he brushed back his silver colored quills.

"Yes, and actually, he can also use hammers, boxing gloves, and his Gadd Paintbrush as a Final Smash to turn into Shadow Mario and much up the screen to prevent anyone from seeing," Fastidious Beaver stated, with the very event happening as Sonic was greatly injured by the paint, Shadow Mario laughing as he returned to his true form as Bowser Jr.

"...Most impressive." Lyric stated as he continued smirking, watching Bowser Jr. easily best Sonic. "He's more crafty than that egg shaped oaf."

"You better watch it. He may be capable on his own, but he is often accompanied by his father, Bowser." Shadow remarked with a growl as he glared at Lyric. "And that's one giant lizard you don't want to mess with."

"Please. This Bowser fellow seems to be as much of a pushover as you," Lyric remarked as he pushed Silver back with ease, annoying the edgy black hedgehog.

"Actually, Bowser is-" Just before Fastidious Beaver could finish his sentence, Silver cupped his mouth with his right hand.

"We actually already covered Bowser, Mr. Fastidious!" Silver stated as he glanced back at the screen, to see Bowser Jr. winning the match against Sonic.


End file.
